


Sick days

by prolongedsentences



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolongedsentences/pseuds/prolongedsentences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen's sick, and Tobin needs some help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick days

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, here goes nothing

Jasper wrapped his arms and legs around his mother’s leg, trying to slow her down from leaving him again.  


“Mama don’t go!” He screamed as his head was level with her knee.

“Jasp, I’ve gotta go to practice you know that. I’ll be back before you know it” She reached down to grab her little boy off her leg and lifted him into her arms, having him rest on her hip. 

“But I’m gonna miss you” Jasper pouted as he buried his head in the crook of his mother’s neck. 

Tobin rubbed the back of her son’s neck and placed a light kiss on his dark haired head, feeling bad for always having to leave and travel for work. “I’ll miss you too bud but I need you to do something for me okay?” Tobin whispered.  


The little boy unburied his head from his mother’s neck, eyes filled with curiosity.

“I need you to look after mommy when I’m gone okay? You know she’s not feeling well and the only way to help her is with kisses and cuddles” Tobin continued to whisper in her son’s ear. At this point, a wide grin takes over Jasper’s face, turning his head to see the other woman he loves with all his heart. Tobin follows Jasper’s line of vision to see Christen laying on the couch next to a box of tissues and a book resting on her chest. Tobin let go of Jasper and as soon as his feet hit the ground he started running towards Christen.

“Mommy! Mommy! Momma says I get to take care of you while she’s gone!” Jasper squeals climbing on top of his mother as soon as reaches the couch.

“Oh did she now?” Christen said raising an eyebrow, making eye contact with Tobin.

“Yes I did” Tobin said walking over to her wife, and giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back in a couple hours, I love you.” 

“I love you too babe” Christen manages to say through her raspy sick voice. “Have a good practice.”  
Moving her eyes towards the person snuggled between Christen and the couch, “take good care of mommy for me” Tobin says as she bends over Christen and gives Jasper a kiss on the head as well.

“Oh I will!” Jasper says as he snuggles further into Christens side, making sure not to disturb the book on her chest so she can continue reading. 

With that, Tobin is out the door to head to practice where Allie is already waiting for her outside the small Heath-Press household to carpool to practice.

\---

“Chris?” Tobin says a little quieter than her normal voice just in case her wife is asleep somewhere in the house. When she hears nothing she figures the latter, dropping her gear off by the door, and walking into the house.

Thorns practice was long and hard. Tobin’s muscles ache from the drills Mark had them do on the hot turf surface. All she wanted to do was lay down see her two favorite faces, so she slowly shuffles her feet to the living room where she finds Christen sleeping on the couch, book now on the ground, but no little boy in sight. Curiosity begins to grow until Tobin hears a noise in the kitchen and goes to investigate, letting her wife sleep a little longer. As she rounds the corner, she sees Jasper drag a stepping stool towards the front of fridge.

“Jasp, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get Mommy the leftover spaghetti, so she can eat” Jasper replies without even looking back, now standing on the stool in front of the open fridge reaching for the spaghetti container. A smile immediately crosses Tobin’s face as her son is so dedicated to take care of his mom.

“Great idea bub” Tobin walks over to her loving four-year-old son, “lets heat it up so it tastes better.”

“Good idea mommy” Jasper says as he grabs the container, and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the microwave. 

Tobin grabs the container and puts in the microwave for him. Once ready they walk back to the living room together. “Do you want to wake her up or should I?” Tobin asks.

“You can, she’ll be excited to see you. We missed you when you were gone” her boy sweetly responds.

With that Tobin gives her boy another quick kiss on the head before sitting on the open crook Christen made on the couch as she laid side ways. Brushing a few stray hairs behind her wife’s ear, Tobin bends over and kisses Christen’s cheek while rubbing her arm up and down with one of her free hands. Slowly Christen’s eyes start to open and a slow smile invades her space. She stretches out to feel for Jasper and when she realizes it’s her wife and not her little boy her eyes jut right open.

“Where’s Jasper?” She says with a bit of concern in her tone. Tobin’s smile widens as she stands up and gets out of Jasper’s way.

“I’m right here mommy, I just thought you were probably hungry so I made spaghetti!” Jasper exclaims with a huge grim that almost rivals Tobin’s.

“Ah thank you baby” Christen says with the utmost affection as she takes the container from her son. She sits up making room for the rest of the family to sit down. Tobin goes and grabs two more servings of pasta in separate containers from the kitchen for her and Jasper before sitting down, making sure to try and not spread the sickness around the house. Once done with dinner they clean the dishes, and then all snuggle on the couch watching one short episode of Spongebob before bedtime. Jasper, sitting in between both his moms, couldn’t stop laughing as the showed earned a few chuckles from Christen and Tobin here and there.

\---

“Love you Jasp, thanks for taking such great care of me today when momma was at practice” Christen says giving her boy one final kiss on the head as he’s tucked in ready for bed.

“Love you too mommy! I hope you feel better soon” he replies before she turns off the light to his room and closes the door. 

In her room, Tobin is already in bed asleep, exhausted from the hard practice she had earlier today. Christen admires her wife as her chest rises and falls with heavy breaths. The covers are lazily pulled over her legs, being too tired to pull them up all the way before falling asleep. Christen walks over and carefully drapes the covers across Tobin’s shoulders giving her a lingering kiss right by her ear. This elicits a soft moan from Tobin. “Come to bed” Tobin mumbles. The words are hard to hear but Christen knew. She quickly turns off the light and gets under the covers on the other side of the bed. Immediately, Tobin pulls Christen’s back into her front tightening her grip around Christens waist. A grumble of sorts escapes Tobin’s lips before she places a kiss on the back of Christen’s neck, and without another word they both fall asleep. Christen content with the small family her and Tobin have made in Portland. A family that somehow makes sick days the most comforting days.


End file.
